Some of the prior art are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,892,593, 4,723,535, 4,461,278, 5,255,666, 5,505,789, 5,977,478, 6,124,980, 7,664,350, 4,799,748, 4,332,974, 7,563,725 (Solyndra Corp), 7,373,041, 7,239,463, 7,299,632, appl. 20080223443, U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,264, King et al (titled “Bandgap engineering in high-efficiency multijunction concentrator cells”, by Spectrolab Inc. and NREL, at International Conf. on Solar Concentrators, 1-5 May 2005, Scottsdale, Ariz.).
In this disclosure, we have taught new methods and devices and systems to concentrate the rays for the solar cells.